Neil Ross
Neilson "Neil" Ross (born December 31, 1944) is an American voice actor born in London, England. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *2 Stupid Dogs (1993) - Additional Voices *ABC Weekend Specials (1985-1992) - Cap'n O.G. Readmore (ep58+) *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1989) - Additional Voices *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1997) - Courtier (ep11), Herald (ep11), King Canute II (ep11), Laughing Man#1 (ep11) *Animaniacs (1993-1994) - Announcer (ep27), Crook (ep61) *Attack of the Killer Tomatoes (1990-1991) - Whitley White *Batman: The Animated Series (1992-1994) - Auctioneer (ep15), Chairman (ep56), Dealer (ep72), Doctor (ep5), Jake (ep47), Ratso (ep64), Soldier (ep16) *Ben 10 (2007) - Guard#2 (ep44), Radio Chatter#1 (ep44), Wainwright (ep44) *Biker Mice from Mars (1993) - Hacka Lougie (ep4), Plutarkian (ep1) *Bionic Six (1987) - Additional Voices *Capitol Critters (1992-1995) - Radio Announcer (ep3), Additional Voices *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1993) - Additional Voices *Centurions (1986) - Ace McCloud *Disney's Bonkers (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney's Darkwing Duck (1991) - Additional Voices *Disney's DuckTales (1987) - Additional Voices *Disney's TaleSpin (1991) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1992-1993) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2012-2013) - Constable Hu *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Dumb and Dumber (1995) - Kid (ep4), Mayor (ep4), TV Anchor (ep4) *Fantastic Four (1994) - Bystander#2 (ep1), Dr. Doom (eps9-13), First Businessman (ep13), General Krang (ep3), Hauptmann (ep8), Narrator (ep13), Sarkann (ep10), Super Skrull (ep7), T.V. Newscaster (ep7), The Puppet Master *Fantastic Max (1989) - Additional Voices *Fender Bender 500 (1990) - Additional Voices *Freakazoid! (1995) - Board Member (ep6) *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1984-1986) - Additional Voices *Galaxy High School (1986) - Additional Voices *Grim & Evil (2001) - Camper (ep3), Ranger (ep3) *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2000-2007) - Ding-A-Ling, Dr. Benton Quest, Narrator (ep29), Parrot (ep13), Rehnquist (ep29), Vulturo, Additional Voices *Inhumanoids (1986) - Additional Voices *Iron Man (1994-1996) - Anchorman, Blizzard (ep14), Fin Fang Foom, Tony's Father (ep11), Yinsen *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (2004) - Buck Boylan (ep?), Mr. McGandry (ep36), Radio Voice (ep36) *Little Dracula (1991) - Maggot *Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures (1987) - Additional Voices *Mister T (1984) - Additional Voices *MoonDreamers (1986) - Roary *Mork & Mindy (1982) - Additional Voices *Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm (1996) - Shang Tsung *Mother Goose and Grimm (1991) - Additional Voices *Mr. Bogus (1991) - Additional Voices *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003-2007) - Barber (ep30), Mog, Monitor Voice (ep1), Mustache Man (ep12), Redneck, Special Agent#1 (ep30) *Ozzy & Drix (2002) - Cop#1 (ep2) *Pinky and the Brain (1998) - Marvin the Martian (ep65), TV Announcer (ep65) *ProStars (1991) - Additional Voices *Punky Brewster (1986) - Additional Voices *Rambo (1986) - Additional Voices *Rubik, the Amazing Cube (1983) - Additional Voices *Rugrats (1992-1994) - Announcer (ep62), Columist (ep62), Dr. Ventnor (ep48), F. Lee Barnum (ep61), Fisherman (ep62), Johnny (ep60), Judge (ep61), Mr. Pamby (ep47), Narrator (ep60), President (ep48), Press (ep61), Radio Psychiatrist (ep25), Reporter (ep47), Scientist#1 (ep25), Western Union Man (ep25) *SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (1993-1994) - Mac Mange *Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs (1987) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man (1981) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man (1995) - Norman Osborn/'Green Goblin', Guard#2 (ep4), Masked Leader#3 (ep3) *Spiral Zone (1987) - Additional Voices *Superman (1988) - Additional Voices *Superman: The Animated Series (1996-1997) - Captain (ep17), Male Anchor (ep7) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2004) - Announcer (ep30) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2012) - Crossfire (ep31), Security Guard (ep31), Thug 1 (ep31) *The Batman (2004) - Sprang (ep6) *The Dukes (1983) - Additional Voices *The Jetsons (1985) - Additional Voices *The Karate Kid (1989) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Prince Valiant (1991-1993) - Additional Voices *The Mask: Animated Series (1995-1997) - Additional Voices *The New Adventures of Zorro (1997) - Additional Voices *The New Batman Adventures (1998) - Henshaw (ep17) *The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1984) - Additional Voices *The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show (1983) - Additional Voices *The Pirates of Dark Water (1992) - Additional Voices *The Puppy's Further Adventures (1983) - Additional Voices *The Savage Dragon (1995) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs (1987) - Additional Voices *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1996) - Ned (ep11) *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1996) - Additional Voices *The Zeta Project (2002) - Pilot (ep23) *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1990) - Additional Voices *Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984-1985) - Keith, Pidge *Voltron: The Third Dimension (1998-2000) - Amalgamus, Keith, Black Draco (ep19), Droid, Kolak (ep22), Soldier (ep4) *Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa (1992-1993) - Additional Voices *Wildfire (1986) - Additional Voices *Xyber 9: New Dawn (1999-2001) - King Albion (ep12), Additional Voices *Yo Yogi! (1991) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero (1998) - Additional Voices *Dragonlance: Dragons of Autumn Twilight (2008) - Fizban The Fabulous, Draconlan#1, Draconlan Guard *G.I. Joe: The Movie (1987) - Buzzer, Hector Ramirez, Monkeywrench, Shipwreck *Garfield's Fun Fest (2008) - Charles, Wally Stegman *Garfield's Pet Force (2009) - Charles, Wally Stegman/Professor Wally *Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999) - Mayor Corey, Museum Announcer, Perkins *Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) - Buck, Sergio, Additional Voices *Siegfried & Roy: Masters of the Impossible (1996) - King Midas *The Batman vs Dracula (2005) - Additional Voices *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) - Director, Dr. Professor 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Reef 2: High Tide (2012) - Schliemann 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Adventures in Odyssey: Baby Daze (1998) - Additional Voices *Adventures in Odyssey: Star Quest (1993) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *A Troll in Central Park (1994) - Generic Pansy *An American Tail (1986) - Honest John *Batman: Mask of the Phantasm (1993) - Additional Voices *FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992) - Elder#3 *Garfield Gets Real (2007) - Charles, Wally Stegman *The Ant Bully (2006) - Wasp#1, Wasp#5 *The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) - Scrawny *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) - The Cyclops *Thumbelina (1994) - Mr. Fox, Mr. Bear 'Shorts' *Robotix (1985) - Additional Voices *The Little Engine That Could (1991) - Doc, Handy Pandy, Tower 'TV Mini-Series' *Bigfoot and the Muscle Machines (1985) - Additional Voices *Sectaurs (1985) - Additional Voices *Vytor: The Starfire Champion (1989) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Bubsy (1993) - Additional Voices *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. (2006) - Grandfather *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness: Enter the Dragon (2012) - Constable Hu *Poochie (1984) - Additional Voices *Robo Force: The Revenge of Nazgar (1984) - Additional Voices *Shadow Strikers (1990) - Additional Voices *The Little Troll Prince: A Christmas Parable (1987) - Prag 1 *The Town Santa Forgot (1993) - Additional Voices *Voltron: Defenders of the Universe: Fleet of Doom (1986) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Pryde of the X-Men (1989) - Nightcrawler/'Kurt Wagner' Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland (1989) - Oompa Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics' *Batgirl: Year One (2009) - Commissioner Jim Gordon, Killer Moth, Alfred Pennyworth, Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Documentaries' *E! True Hollywood Story (1998) - Narrator *Explorer 1: Beginning of the Space Age (2007) - Narrator *Movie Magic (1995) - Narrator (ep30) *Nova (2006-2008) - Narrator *The Quest for Nutrition (2004) - Narrator 'Movies' *Babe (1995) - Additional Voices *Explorers (1985) - Special Vocal Effects *Gremlins 2: The New Batch (1990) - Announcer *Son of the Mask (2005) - Deep Alvey Voice *Your Highness (2011) - Additional Voices 'TV Series' *Roseanne (1988) - Wrestling Announcer (ep6) *Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad (1994) - Skorn Video Games 'Video Games' *Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996) - Dollmaker, Malek, Ottmar *Bruce Lee: Quest of the Dragon (2002) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty (2003) - Announcer, Narrator *Call of Duty: United Offensive (2004) - B-17 Pilot, US Narrator, Additional Voices *Command & Conquer: Generals (2003) - Additional Voices *Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2 (2000) - Aegis Cruiser, British taunts, Crazy Ivan, Kirov *Command & Conquer: Renegade (2002) - Additional Voices *Crimson Skies: High Road to Revenge (2003) - Doc Fassenbeinder, Reginald, Roy *Disney Universe (2011) - VIC *Doom³ (2004) - Sergeant Thomas Kelly, Additional Voices *Emperor: Battle for Dune (2001) - Executive Council, Unit Response Voices *Enemy Territory: Quake Wars (2007) - Strogg Nexus, Additional Voices *Enter the Matrix (2003) - Additional Voices *Escape from Monkey Island (2000) - Perfume Spritzer, Pirate 4 *Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem (2002) - Dr. Edwin Lindsey *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate (1998) - Eldoth Kron *Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law (2008) - Number Two, Police Officer, Vulturo *Hot Wheels: Velocity X (2002) - Dr. Justice, Opponent *Kinetica (2001) - Additional Voices *King's Quest: Mask of Eternity (1998) - Archon, Spirit Knight, Wizard *King's Quest VI: Heir Today, Gone Tomorrow (1992) - Additional Voices *Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver (1999) - Rahab *Leisure Suit Larry: Love for Sail! (1996) - Male Ship's Announcer, Mr. Boning, Narrator, Rod *Leisure Suit Larry 6: Shape Up or Slip Out! (1994) - Narrator *Mass Effect (2007) - Codex Narrator *Mass Effect 3 (2012) - Codex Narrator *Monkey Island 2 Special Edition: LeChuck's Revenge (2010) - Captain Rum, Filbert the Gardener, Wally the Cartographer *Nox (2000) - Guard 1, Mine Worker 1, Mystic *Quest for Glory: Shadows of Darkness (1993) - Erasmus, Ivan *Rage (2011) - Jackle Weeks *Return to Castle Wolfenstein (2001) - German#2, Higgs *Revenant (1999) - Sardok, Townsmen, Verhoevan *Sacrifice (2000) - Additional Voices *Soldier of Fortune II: Double Helix (2002) - Lt. Stefan Fritsch *Spider-Man 3 (2007) - Carlyle *Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly (2002) - Moneybags, Additional Voices *Spyro: Year of the Dragon (2000) - Bentley, Moneybags, Additional Voices *Star Trek: Armada II (2001) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Elite Force II (2003) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Force Commander (2000) - Han Solo, Ruulian Computer Worker, TR-SD Driver *Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter (2002) - Wingmate 2 *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Ahlan Matale *Star Wars: Rebellion (1998) - Han Solo, Imperial Command Center Communications Officer, Stormtrooper *Star Wars: Rogue Squadron (1998) - General Carlist Rieekan, Han Solo *Star Wars: Starfighter (2001) - Rescue 3, Trade Federation Officer, Wingman 2 *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Duke Moris Thul *Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance (1999) - Admiral Nammo, Concourse P.A. Announcer, Imperial Officer 3, Rebel Pilot 4 *Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter (1997) - Imperial Cmder, Rebel Pilot 1 *Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter: Balance of Power (1997) - Avenger 1, Imperial Fleet Commander, Stormtrooper Leader *Summoner 2 (2002) - Krobelus, Medevan Leader, Pirate, Sharangir *The Bard's Tale (2004) - Additional Voices *The Curse of Monkey Island (1997) - Wally *The Da Vinci Code (2006) - Sir Leigh Teabing *Vampire: The Masquerade: Bloodlines (2004) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Alundra 2: A New Legend Begins (2000) - Diaz, High Priest C, Tirion *Dark Cloud 2 (2003) - Argo *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (2001) - SEAL *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (2004) - Colonel Yevgeny Borisovich Volgin *Ninja Gaiden (2004) - Murai *Onimusha 3: Demon Siege (2004) - Guildenstern *Onimusha Blade Warriors (2004) - Guildenstern Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (193) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (9) *Years active on this wiki: 1981-2013. Category:American Voice Actors